


Dinner with a Raptor

by Dragonsire21



Category: Extreme Dinosaurs (Cartoon)
Genre: Dinner, Dinosaurs, Extreme Dinosaurs - Freeform, This was kind of cute to write, Writing Prompt, friendly - Freeform, friends - Freeform, pint-sized, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsire21/pseuds/Dragonsire21
Summary: Two weeks since Haxx had undergone a procedure to increase his intelligence, the Extreme Dinosaurs invited him and his human companion to dinner.





	

It’s been two weeks since the operation. Haxx wasn’t sure he was ready to face the Extreme Dinosaurs, not after all he’d put them through when he was with the Reckless Raptors. Maybe it was for the best that they’d abandoned him, he’d been happier ever since.

“Torlin are you sure about this? I uh-- I don’t feel ready…,” Haxx trailed as he stared at the restaurant’s front door.

The smell of many good meals wafting around from the kitchen was comforting, but only slightly. Torlin stood in the golden glow that the lamp above the door gave off, trying to build up the raptor’s confidence in himself.

“You’ll be fine, come on! What’s the worst that’s going to happen, they all know anyways.”

He ran his dinner coat between his fingers. It was his only distraction.

“Stop playing with that Haxx, you’re going to mess up your collar,” Torlin sternly commanded.

Even with his heightened intelligence he still feared small things, like being rejected for who he was. In many ways he was still child-like. Haxx only hoped that it wouldn’t affect his chances at redeeming himself.

Torlin opened the door and ushered him in. It was fancier than Haxx had expected. He felt out of place being one of the few dinosaurs to walk through the door, and people took notice. He didn’t let the occasional whispers and gasps phase him. When he saw T-Bone and Spike sitting at a table further back from the rest he stopped completely.

Torlin jabbed him with his elbow, “Haxx, what’s wrong? You knew they would be coming!”

Haxx sighed nervously.

“Come on, Haxx, they just want to talk. We went over this before we got here,” Torlin added reassuringly.

He wanted to cry. The terror that gripped him wasn’t something he expected, but he couldn’t lose his composure now. He was so close, just a few more yards. As he shuffled up to the table with the human in tow, the eyes of the two dinosaurs watched him closely. They could sense his fear of them. What if they didn’t like him? T-Bone, the Tyrannosaurus sitting directly across from him cleared his throat. Haxx hadn’t ever seen him dressed so formal, it was almost intimidating. The Triceratops with a broken horn sitting next to him was looking down at a menu before noticing that he had arrived. He waited for what T-Bone wanted to say; waited for the painful sting of animosity and spite he was convinced was waiting for him in this conversation. What he got set his heart at ease.

T-Bone extended his hand to Haxx. As the two shook with each other, Haxx’s fears melted away. The tone of his voice was pleasant, and it finally gave him the solace he needed.

“Glad you could make it tonight.”


End file.
